


i love you from head to toe

by onacoldnight



Series: have i told you lately (that i love you) [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, high school au but the setting is not in school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onacoldnight/pseuds/onacoldnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jaehwan sneaks out of his house at two in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i love you from head to toe

woonie ❤

i'm in front of your house come out

 

“What are you doing here?” Jaehwan asks, trying to open the gate without making a noise. He winces when it makes a noise, but not actually loud that will wake his parents up. Taekwoon is smiling sheepishly at him, the face he makes when he's found guilty of stealing egg rolls from his lunchbox. “It's two in the morning.”

 

“Let's go to the sea.” He says, reaching out to hold Jaehwan's hand.

 

“It's two in the morning.” Jaehwan repeats, trying his best not to smile when Taekwoon swings their hands together. “What if my parents wake up?”

 

“We'll go back before the sun rises.” Taekwoon assures, now tugging him closer. He's giving Jaehwan the puppy eyes that he never shows to everyone — only Jaehwan — and he can't just say no to that.

 

Jaehwan turns around to look back in his house, and when he notices that the lights from his parents' room is off, he grins. “Let's go.”

 

The sea is calm, and the breeze is chilly, and Jaehwan curses in his head as soon as the cold morning air hits him in the face.

 

“I didn't bring a jacket.” Jaehwan says, frowning when he sees Taekwoon wearing one. “I thought it won't be chilly.”

 

“It's early spring, of course it's cold.” Taekwoon sits on the beach sand, pulling him down. He makes him sit in front of him then wraps his arms around him, warming him up. “Why are you only wearing a shirt while sleeping? You said your heater is broken.”

 

“Dad bought a new heater last week.” Jaehwan explains. He realizes he's not really cold anymore. “But you're still the best heater in the world.”

 

Taekwoon responds by kissing him on his cheek, and Jaehwan laughs when his kisses go down his jawline, to his neck.

 

“We're not doing anything here, Taekwoon.” Jaehwan warns, giggling when his boyfriend begins kissing his nape, his most sensitive part. “What are we even doing here? We should be sleeping right now, we have an exam later.”

 

“I just missed you.” Taekwoon says simply.

 

“But we'll be seeing each other later in school.”

 

“But I can't hold you like this when we're in school.” Taekwoon puts his head on Jaehwan's shoulder. “I missed you so much.”

 

“Aww, I miss you too.” Jaehwan says, holding on Taekwoon's arm. He sighs. “Who would have thought that you and me, dating. Honestly, this was also beyond my imagination.”

 

“What do you mean?” Taekwoon asks.

 

“I mean, we are what they call polar opposites.” Jaehwan says. “You're quiet and I'm noisy. You like sports and I like arts. You like winter and I like summer. You like ballad and I like pop. You glare at everyone and I like smiling at them.”

 

“Law of attraction has always been true, Jaehwan.” Taekwoon says. Jaehwan takes his hands and brings it to his mouth to warm him up. “I thought you knew about that? You're better in science than I am.”

 

“Of course I know. Sometimes, I just think that we won't really find each other interesting since we have several differences.” Jaehwan elaborates. “Sorry for being weird.”

 

“You're not weird. Even if you are, I still love you.”

 

“Cheeseball.” Jaehwan slaps his arm gently. He's blushing, and thankful that his boyfriend can't see his tomato red face. Taekwoon will tease him more if he sees it. “Also our classmates think we're always on each other's throats —”

 

“Lips.”

 

“Taekwoon!” Jaehwan splutters, and attempts to stand up, but Taekwoon's hold is so strong. Damn athletic guys. “You're the top student of the class and I'm the close second. No one will ever think about us together.”

 

“Wonshik knows.” Taekwoon says. “He even said he expected that to happen.”

 

“But — how?”

 

“I don't actually know. He never explained it to me.”

 

“You?” Jaehwan turns his head to look at Taekwoon, nudging him so that he will open his eyes. “Did you expect us to be like this?”

 

“We went here to watch the sea, not to talk about this.” Taekwoon says, avoiding to look at his eyes. Jaehwan grins when he notices Taekwoon's ears reddening. But he is fully aware that Jaehwan won't let him go until he answers his question. “Well, I did. I expected us to be dating.”

 

“But you were shaking when you confessed to me. Where did that confidence go?” Jaehwan teases. Taekwoon kisses him on his nape as revenge and he giggles again. “Okay, okay stop.”

 

“Jaehwannie.” Taekwoon murmurs.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Your parents, how are we going to tell them about us?” Taekwoon asks quietly. “I mean, I don't want to sneak you out every time we have to date. I want to date you with your parents' permission.”

 

“I'll try to look for the right time to tell them.” Jaehwan says. “They're very strict but don't worry, okay? Just trust me with this. I'm sure they will understand.”

 

“I trust you.” Taekwoon says. He nuzzles Jaehwan's neck, hugging him closer to his chest. “Jaehwannie.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Jaehwannie.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Jaehwannie.”

 

Jaehwan chuckles, finally turning around to look at his boyfriend. He squishes Taekwoon's cheeks. “I love you so much.”

 

“I love you too.” Taekwoon replies, but his words are muffled, and Jaehwan leans forward to peck him on his puckered lips. He laughs when he pulls away, Taekwoon is obviously frowning.

 

“Let's go back. The sun's about to rise.”

 

“Why our time together is so short?” Taekwoon whines. “Let's stay for a few minutes then we'll go.”

 

“Taekwoon. I want to stay with you here but,” Jaehwan warns, standing up. “We should go now.”

 

When they reach Jaehwan's house, it is still quiet, the lights are still off so Jaehwan breathes out in relief. They stop in front of the gate and he's about to let go of Taekwoon's hand but the other doesn't budge.

 

“Taekwoon.” Jaehwan smiles, looking down at their joined hands. “My hand.”

 

Taekwoon lets go of his hand finally and rubs at his neck. “See you later?”

 

“Of course.” He says. He steps forward to kiss him again on his lips, now longer than the one earlier. “That's a good luck charm for the quiz later.”

 

Taekwoon hums. “Do well, okay? Study harder or else you'll be mister rank two again.”

 

Jaehwan puts his hand on his chest, trying to look offended. “You're going to cry for your upcoming defeat, mister rank one Jung Taekwoon.”

 

“I will be waiting for that.” Taekwoon smirks. “If ever that happens.”

 

Jaehwan kisses him again because he's just too cute when smug.

 

When Jaehwan opens the door to their house, it's dark and quiet, so he quietly puts his shoes on the rack and tiptoes to his bedroom. But —

 

“Jaehwan.”

 

Jaehwan freezes on his spot, finally noticing the light from the kitchen turned on. It's his mother, who is already preparing their breakfast. He then realizes it's because his father has an early flight to Jeju. “Hi mom.”

 

“You better catch more sleep. You were gone for hours.”

 

It surprises him, because his mother doesn't even look angry at all. He approaches her, about to confess about Taekwoon. It is definitely a bad timing, but he can't wait to explain everything especially now that his mother just found out about it.

 

“Mom —”

 

“And also, bring your boyfriend tomorrow for breakfast.”

 

Jaehwan approaches her and hugs her from behind. “Mom. I'm sorry for hiding this to you and Dad.”

 

“It's okay. Your dad also knows and he's also fine with it.” She says. “Now go back to your room and sleep.”

 

“I will bring him tomorrow to formally introduce him to you.” Jaehwan says, leaning to kiss her cheek. “Thanks mom, you're the best.”

 

Jaehwan quickly searches for his phone as soon as he got inside his room and sees a message from Taekwoon.

 

woonie ❤

sweet dreams i love u

 

jyani

my parents just found out about us and they invite you for breakfast tomorrow

don't freak out baby, okay? i love u too so much


End file.
